matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristijan Matijević(another fanfic)
Kristijan Matijević is a 14-year old young boy who's constantly bullied. He's too afraid to stand up for himself, so his new friends, Magic, Kate, Liam X and Ezzy X help him out. Liam suggests taking on Shirley as his pet, and when the bullies strike again next day, Shirley protects him with her powers. From then on, Kristijan thrives, even going so far as to fight for Pocketville alongside his friends, and he owes it all to Shirley. Personality Kristijan is smart and brave, and sometimes rough when he needs to be, but he's usually gentle in nature. He has an active role of popularity among his friends and he helps them when they have a problem. By far, he's had his fair share of adventures and combats, but it always gets him somehow when he's not expecting it. But he's prepared for anything. He fights against the dark version of himself in his school. Dark Kristijan hates him because of that. But Kristijan knows his way around him and disables him right in the act. Kristijan is capable of understanding animals without any jewel or translator, which is his greatest secret, and he is capable of warp speed, able to travel to warp 9.975, as much as the maximum warp factor of Voyager. He has a pet panda which is called, you guessed it pretty much, Panda. He is a sports lover, he shot 4-5 goals in his known matches in soccer against his classmates, can shoot awesome baskets and threes at basketball etc. He's great in class and sports, always greeted by the professors and teachers. He's been the president of the school council three times in a row. This shows that he has a very active life in school as well. Even though some kids in his class hate him, he still is a friend to his other classmates that don't hate him, including his closest friends (Kate, Twilight, Penny, Sally, Liam, Panda, Shirley, Ezzy, Magic, Skippy, Sunset, Nicole). Near the very end of sixth grade, his girlfriend circle shrank to include Kate and Nicole the Holo-Lynx. At the end of the 7th grade, the genetic mutation that affected his DNA and gave im all possible powers was undone by the same doctors that accidentally caused it. Kristijan was only left with trace elements of the mutation; those are enhanced strength and stamina. Likes *Kate *Twilight Sparkle *Pocketville *Nicole *His friends *His sister *Good *Videogames like TrackMania, NFS: Hot Pursuit and Minecraft *Pizza *Lasagna *Order *Peace *''Voyager'' Dislikes *Dark Kristijan *Flash Sentry *Bullies *Santi X. *Being bullied. *The Petbuster. *Being mocked at. *Werewolves. *Zombies. *Made fun of his crushes. *Reščić stealing his friends. *Being called a mutant doorknob. *Evil *Being humiliated *Anything bad happen to Kate *Anything bad happen to Sally *Bad manners *Being rejected *His genetic mutation being undone Powers Kristijan is known to summon his alter-ego's powers without even wearing the costume.When someone is in trouble,he summons the powers and saves them. At the end of the 7th grade, the genetic mutation that affected his DNA and gave im all possible powers was undone by the same doctors that accidentally caused it. Kristijan was only left with trace elements of the mutation; those are enhanced strength and stamina. Romance He had a crush,and her name was Maša Maletić.They loved each other until she moved out.He used to say in Valentine's Day letters at school that one day they will watch the sunset and that she is beautiful like a diamond.But then,one day she moved out and Kristijan was sad. In the second grade,he moved to the school where Kate goes.He met Kate and Liam X and soon fell in love with her.Just as Liam helps Kristijan,Kristijan helps Liam against Santi X.Soon,he showed Kate all of his interests.She had become like a companion to Liam and Kristijan. Later,when Kristijan's problem of bullies had risen,Liam suggested Shirley as a pet.But,unfortunately she was badly hurt and turned to a human due to a chemical spill.Then the Friendship Ceremony couldn't be performed.Kristijan created some kind of potion that turned her back to normal accidentally.Her hair and feathers will take months to grow back again.But they fell in love and now Kristijan has two love interests.One day,Kristijan found out that Shirley is 10 .So,Shirley is now in the school where Kristijan,Kate and Liam are.Then,the bullies started torturing Shirley.When she cried for help,Kristijan got over his fear of bullies and rescued Shirley from them. Kristijan and Sally fell in love with each other the moment she joined the school. He made her the de-facto leader of the Grigor Vitez Freedom Fighters and once shared a big romantic kiss with her when nobody was looking. Kristijan is also very proud of her fighting and other skills. They play sports or hang out together in the free time. This made Kate Kristijan's former love interest and Shirley his lesser active love interest. Over time, Kristijan and Kate rekindled, which in one moment started a conflict between Kate and Sally. However, the conflict soon ended because Sally reconsidered Kate's idea of sharing Kristijan. Penny makes her non-cameo debut in season 6, when she transfers to Grigor Vitez. Soon, Kristijan and Penny start a relationship and it starts to work out. Eventually, they kissed two times. Penny, after joining the fighting force, made a memorable move in one of the battles between the two forces in which she charged Dark Kristijan with her antlers, sending him flying across the hall. Kristijan like it so much that he eventually gave Penny the title of the de-facto leader, to which Sally became a bit sad, but accepted it and moved on to her duties. After the beautiful 13-year old human/alien hybrid Galactic Guardian Atomic Betty had transferred to his school, both of them had an instant crush on each other. There were a few moments where they nearly became an official couple. One of them was once on Valentine's Day when he gave Betty fresh roses and a pack of chocolate candy. She then blushed hardly. In 6th grade, Kristijan's Equestrian friend, Twilight Sparkle, had joined the Freedom Fighters as the de-facto leader. Since then, Kristijan and Twilight developed romantic feelings for each other. They've already kissed three times, but when Kristijan's second greatest rival, Flash Sentry, arrives in Zagreb and sees them together, an intense love rivalry is fueled, and Kristijan once said that he nearly dislikes Flash more than Dark Kristijan. His current crush and possible future girlfriend is Sunset Shimmer. They aren't currently an official couple, but they might possibly be soon. One fatal flaw is that Flash got furious when he found out that Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer (both) are under Kristijan's wing. He and Sunset contrasted, and he took the path to the dark side and joined Dark Kristijan's Terror Force, doing anything possible to crush Kristijan and bring Sunset and Twilight back. In the end of everything, as sixth grade was about to end, his only two girlfriends are Kate and Nicole the Holo-Lynx. However, it might end with Kristijan being in a relationship with one of those two, most likely Nicole. Current romance *'Kate' Kristijan started having a big crush on Kate.He usually keeps it secret but sometimes it shows.He keeps thinking about her and when sleeping,he has his head in the clouds just dreaming about Kate.It wasn't long when she actually started liking him back.At the begginings they had a rocky relationship with more downs than ups,but over time when he re-crushed on Kate it was all fixed.They once have been watching the sunset on the shore in Pocket Kingdom. Kate has become an equal love interest to Sally and now they are both at the top of Kristijan's love interest alumni. Somehow in a mirror universe equal to the prime/current universe, he met Kate before she had her share of Pocketville adventures, which violated the Temporal Prime Directive and Pocketville could have vanished. Luckily, Kristijan fixed everything in that universe so Pocketville didn't vanish at all. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' A few weeks after Nicole joined the Fighters, Kristijan accidentally installed a wide-range emotions program, allowing Nicole to experience all possible emotions. She started having a crush on Kristijan, and once they even kissed. In the end Kristijan had a crush on her, and they became a couple. Former girlfriends *'Sally Acorn' After Kate started to go more for Liam X's side, Kristijan had to find another one. When Sally came to the school, it sparked; Sally was the one for Kristijan. Sally also liked him. After a while she became more connected to him, his friends and Voyager. After the Friendship Heart of the Universe was created, it became the protector of Voyager, Kristijan and his followers and Sally. He, eventually, used the Friendship Heart of the Universe to give Sally the ability of warp speed. *'Penny Fitzgerald' When Penny was transferred to this school, Kristijan gained a little crush on her. Over time that crush had grown so much, she became his love interest and an official fighter. The first time they met is when Kristijan visited Elmore, and while not looking, accidentally bumped into her. Because of Penny's antler charge on Dark Kristijan, she became the de-facto leader. They shared two kisses on the lips, and now it's not sure who Kristijan loves more; Kate or Penny. *'Atomic Betty' Since her transfer, Kristijan and Betty like each other a lot, but are still not an official couple. However, they did come very close a few times, but then something brushed them off their goal. In his ready room, Kristijan has a picture of Betty on his desk and Betty has a picture of Kristijan in her quarters on Voyager. It is still unknown if they will actually become an official couple. Both of them share personality and abilites including fighting skills, warp speed and braveness. *'Twilight Sparkle' Kristijan and Twilight really love each other. They have kissed three times. Their friendly feelings transformed into romantic feelings when Twilight became the fighting force's de-facto leader in 6th grade recently. However, when Flash comes to Zagreb, an intensive love rivalry between Kristijan and Flash is ignited. Twilight hates it when that happens. However, there is one thing that differs Kristijan from Flash in Twilight's relationships; Kristijan and Twilight have kissed, and Flash and Twilight hadn't. *'Sunset Shimmer' When she got to Earth, she enrolled in Kristijan's school. Like Twilight, she first started out as Kristijan's friend, but soon both have developed crushes on each other. After they have both learned that, Kristijan had invited her to join the Freedom Fighters, and after she accepted, she became a bureaucrat. It has been a few times that she blushed around him and they shared a kiss. Quotes 'Fine,i'm heroic and you're not!' 'Ok,this is getting serious.' 'LET'S GO,NOW'S OUR CHANCE!!!' 'I came here to finish you off with a phaser and... Hey,where is my phaser?...Oh,here it is.' 'He got me off the track.' 'That's it,i've had enough!' 'Holy Haulie Aqua!' 'A comedian,huh?' 'Sorry,i'd like to stay in chat,but i'm on a tight schedule.' Kate big.jpg|Kate,Kristijan's current love interest and girlfriend Shirley the loon (2).jpg|Shirley,needed to be a pet,now Kristijan's former love interest Sally Acorn 3D SW.png|Sally Acorn, Kristijan's former love interest Pennys2.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald, Kristijan's former love interest Atomic betty.jpg|Atomic Betty, Kristijan's former love interest Twilight alicorn by steineronie-d5uzxr3.png|Twilight Sparkle, Kristijan's former love interest Smiling sunset by mohawgo-d822zq3.png|Sunset Shimmer, Kristijan's former crush NICOLE the Holo-Lynx 3D.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Kristijan's current love interest and girlfriend Skills *'Sports' - Kristijan is excellent at sports,he can score 3-4 goals in football,he can mostly shoot a 3 pointer and he often makes a clean shot. *'Voyager expert' - He is very skilled and knows a lot about Voyager and other Intrepid class starships and what are their weak spots. *'Weapon fighting' - As shown in the series or in the videogame,Kristijan is very skilled at fighting.He is a very good archer.But mostly,he is good with phasers,phaser rifles and other weapons(torpedoes and phaser cannons are fired from the torpedo tubes on his wrist in the videogame) *'Popularity' - Kristijan is way more popular than his arch enemy,Dark Kristijan.He always sweeps all school kids to him with his coolness. *'Love and charms' - Kristijan is in a relationship with Kate.But he likes Maša and Shirley,too.Maša and Shirley love him but are too shy to tell him that. *'Comedian' - Kristijan is quite of a comedian and can put his friends into laughs in a few seconds like easy. *'Safety' - Kristijan is excellent at safety and saves everyone at their time of need. *'Anti-villain campaign' :He owns an anti-villain club who will stop Ms.Zuckkus,bullies,Dark Kristijan's club and especially Dark Kristijan. *'Honesty' - He is very honest and truthful and always tells the truth when it needs to be told. *'Speed' - As seen in the series and the videogame,Kristijan can run very fast.He can reach warp in 7 seconds if he wants to.Unlike this,he is the fastest among the classmates and the fastest school kids. *'Bravery' - Kristijan is very brave,except for two or three little things that can scare him. Weak spots *'Dark Kristijan' - Dark Kristijan can plot evil schemes or dark magic which can often push Kristijan out of his business. *'His fears' - When an enemy or someone else shows something that he is afraid of,he will be scared out of his pants,but mostly he isn't afraid of anything. Category:Article list Category:Fanfic characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes